Anillos
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Primera visita al cementerio de Jane, tras comenzar su relación con Lisbon casi un años atrás. Aquel encuentro con las tumbas de su mujer y su hija parecía ser igual que los demás. Y así lo fue para él, pero no para Teresa, quien se encontró con dos personas demasiado familiares.


Bueno, pues aquí os traigo otro One-Shot de El Mentalista. Está idea se me ocurrió tras un sueño -un tanto extraño- que tuve el otro día. Espero que os guste 3

**E**ntrelazó sus manos para darle fuerzas. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, sola, con él. O al menos la primera vez desde que era pareja. Le miró. Enseguida supo que su vista estaba nublada, pero en vez de mirar al frente, su vista estaba clavada en el anillo que aún llevaba en su dedo anular. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo tristeza por él. Sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ella, porque su relación pudiera seguir adelante. Y todo parecía ir viento en popa, tenía que reconocerlo. Sobre todo desde hacía un par de días cuando se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Jane… -susurró.

-Estoy bien –respondió.

Vio como colocaba dos de sus dedos sobre el anillo de oro y comenzaba a girarle para deshacerse de él, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No tienes que quitártelo. Lo digo enserio, no me molesta.

-Tengo que hacerlo, ya es hora de pasar página.

Parecía convencido de sus palabras, pero un ligero temblor en sus manos le delataba.

-Puedes intentar olvidarlo, o puedes aprender a vivir con ello.

Le sonrió al ver como la miraba, sorprendido de que ella hubiera escuchado esa frase.

-Me olvidé las llaves en el despacho y volví a por ellas. Os oí hablar a Grace y a ti.

-Te quiero, Teresa –dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que luchaba por liberarse.

-Lo sé –le contestó, con la voz calmada. –Y sé que también las sigues queriendo, a las dos. Y lo entiendo, no puedo reprocharte nada. Otra cosa es que os hubierais divorciado, entonces sí me enfadaría –vio una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero la mataron, Patrick. Y por mucho que lo intentes, no podrás olvidarla nunca.

Comprobó lo que se imaginaba, había desviado la mirada hacia la derecha; hacia esa parte del cerebro guiada por los sentimientos.

-No hace falta que te deshagas de él. Siempre y cuando, claro está, que también lleves el mío.

Le vio sonreír, gesto que no tardó en adquirir ella también. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía la cabeza del asesor a pocos milímetros de la suya, apoyada sobre su hombro.

-Eres la mejor –susurró, justo antes de que se separaran.

Volvió a agarrar su mano con firmeza.

-Ve, te esperaré aquí.

Y tras esas palabras, sus manos se soltaron y el hombre se dirigió hacia las dos tumbas en las que su apellido estaba grabado.

Teresa le observaba desde varios metros atrás. Por mucho que fueran pareja, cada uno necesitaba su espacio personal, y este sin duda era el de él. Aprovechó el momento de soledad para dirigir una pequeña mirada al cielo, pensando en su madre. Sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y susurró un ligero _gracias_. Pero algo la interrumpió. Había sentido un ligero tirón en su chaqueta.

Miró hacía abajo, encontrándose con una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué te pasa? –la preguntó, con la voz dulce que solo un niño tiene.

-Nada, no te preocupes –respondió.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido?

-No –la pequeña negó con la cabeza. –He venido con mi madre.

Lisbon frunció el ceño. No había visto a nadie más en el cementerio aparte de Jane y ella.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Detrás de ti.

Un acto reflejo la hizo girarse. Efectivamente, la cría tenía razón. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la otra mujer, que la miraba penetrantemente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de saber quiénes eran.

-Hola –dijo la mujer, acercándose a su hija. Sin duda eran madre e hija, ya que tenían un inmenso parecido.

-Hola –respondió, algo abrumada.

-Solo queríamos darte las gracias, antes de irnos. –explicó la madre.

-Si –afirmó convencida la pequeña.

-¿Las gracias? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –Teresa estaba completamente perdida en la conversación. Hasta que la niña contestó.

-Por volver a hacerle feliz.

Vio como la pequeña dirigía su vista hacia Jane. Entonces, se dio cuenta del inmenso parecido que tenía con él y poco a poco las piezas cuadraron.

-Debo de estar soñando –susurró, agitando su cabeza. Aquello era irracional.

-No lo estás. No podíamos irnos hasta asegurarnos de que todo le fuera bien. Sentimos todos los quebraderos de cabeza por los que te ha hecho pasar y agradecerte que permanecieses con él todos estos años, a pesar de todo lo que hizo. Agradecerte que bajaras de ese avión, escogiéndole a él. Agradecerte que le hayas dicho que sí. –Sentenció Ángela, mirando el anillo de compromiso que llevaba.

-Vuelve a ser feliz gracias a ti –repitió Charlotte, mientras se retorcía aún más uno de sus rizos rubios -¡Gracias!

Teresa sonrió, sin poder creerse nada todavía.

-¿Podemos pedirte un favor?

-Claro –contestó.

-¿Podemos meternos en tu cuerpo para poder volver a sentirle una última vez? –preguntó, viendo como el hombre se acercaba.

-Ah… es como poseerme durante un par de minutos ¿no? O algo así. –dijo, recordando escenas de una de sus series favoritas.

-Sí, algo así. –respondió Ángela, con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. –no tardó ni un segundo en pensarlo. Algo raro en ella, que era precavida y pensaba antes de actuar.

Vio la sonrisa de ambas mujeres frente a ella y se sintió aliviada, en paz. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, presa de la emoción del momento, que aumentó al oír las últimas palabras de Ángela.

-Tu madre quiere que te digamos que está orgullosa de ti.

Aquella frase hizo una gran mella en ella. Lo siguiente que notó fueron los brazos de Jane, rodeándola y su voz preguntándola por qué lloraba. Después, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo y la paralizó al completo. Era cierto, no era un sueño. No había soñado encontrarse con los espíritus de la mujer e hija de su prometido. Aún era ella, pero no podía manejar su cuerpo. Era una impresión impactante, como si se tratase de una alucinación. Ángela controlaba su cuerpo, y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jane, y le besó. Ella misma podía sentir los labios de él, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Recuperó el control un par de minutos más tarde, cuando se separaron. Pero enseguida volvió a perderla, suponiéndose que ahora era Charlotte quien llevaba el control. Se abrazaron, muy fuerte. Oyó un _gracias_ de ambas mujeres, antes de marcharse para siempre y sintió como la cadena que llevaba colgada del cuello con una cruz, de repente, pesaba un poquito más. Siguieron abrazos, esta vez por un costado, andando juntos hacia el coche. Miró a Jane que seguía con la misma expresión en su cara que instantes antes y supuso que él no había sentido nada extraño. Sonrió para sí misma y, justo antes de montar al coche, una vez se tuvieron que separar para dirigirse cada uno a su puerta, comprobó su colgante. Se asombró del nuevo componente de esta y envolvió el anillo de oro que había aparecido por arte de magia y que antes pertenecía a Ángela. Dejó caer tanto el anillo como la cruz de nuevo por su escote y se sentó en el asiento, con una sonrisa en la cara. El nudo aún seguía en su garganta, y permanecería durante varios días más. Solo que esta vez, estaría acompañado por Ángela y Charlotte, y por su madre.


End file.
